Gem
by Digi12
Summary: SethxSeto Stoicshipping Smut, you have been warned. Seto was made this way by all of the pain he endured and rose from; a Phoenix from the ashes, a diamond cut from it's stone. He'd never faced torment by pleasure before.


Seth stared at Seto.  
Seto stared at Seth.

Seth smiled.

Seto got up, waked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet.  
_"Frankly, I find this insulting."_ The High Priest said, twirling the Millennium Rod between his fingers and following him. The CEO ignored him, tossing out multiple bottles of pills before stumbling upon two large bottles. Kaiba looked at one, turned it in his hand and read over the label.

"In case of hallucinations, take one every four hours and call your psychiatrist. May cause headaches, dizziness, drowsiness." He muttered to himself. He opened it, shook out a pill into his hand, looked at Seth again- who, with a twinkle in his eye, twirled the Rod once more and winked -then let five more drop into his hand.

_"That could kill you." _The spirit told him deftly. Seto ignored him but popped two into his mouth, swallowed, and dropped the other three back inside. The boy turned on the faucet and let the water run, grabbing his toothbrush and beginning his nightly ritual.

_"You're not even going to dignify me with the sound of your dulcet voice, my gem?"_ Seth prodded, smirking some.

Seto ignored him, brushing his teeth.

_"Your gums are going to get brushed raw."_ Seth mothered.

Seto ignored him and brushed harder.

The priest sighed, breathing on the Rod's head and polishing it on his robe. His blue eyes turned to Seto again-

Ah. The boy's eyes were on him.

The brush was limp in his mouth as his eyes traveled over the priest, taking in the structure, the build, the lack of solidity to his bronze, toned, strong form...

Seth smiled some.

Seto locked up as his eyes caught the spirits, his hair rising on end. He quickly turned back to the mirror and brushed harder before gargling and spitting venomously.

...Gargling and spitting venomously was a maneuver only one Kaiba Seto could pull off.

_"Come now, you're only making yourself a fool at this point."_ The priest scolded softly. There was a twitch of anger from Seto at being called a fool, but otherwise, the spirit of the Rod was ignored once again. He sighed, walking over to the boy, standing by his side, and watched the boy freeze on the spot.

_"You don't want to believe I'm real."_ Seth said softly. _"I know it's all hard to swallow, but you have to realize, at some point, that it's all true." _He leaned in closer, his lips pursed to the CEO's ear. _"Seto.....The Rod called to you for a reason."_

The boy was frozen, locked up as the spirit whispered his name. His face a burning red, he kept his eyes downcast from the priest. Seth smiled.

_"May I ask.....why you dislike the thought of my existence?" _The minute the words were said, Seto grabbed the other bottle of pills, swallowed two and shoved it back in the medicine cabinet. _"Really, now, you're going to make yourself sick with all the pills you're taking."_

Silence.

The priest smirked, watching the boy search for a cloth to wash his face with.

_"Or,"_ He started, grabbing three bottles from the cabinet and juggling them.

Seto stared.

_"You COULD end up seeing things that are a LOT stranger than a twin."_ Seth grinned from ear to ear as Kaiba's jaw went slightly slack, his eyes wide. The young CEO watched the bottles get tossed up, fall down, and get tossed back up in perfect timing before his eyes settled back on the priest.

_"Convinced?"_ he asked softly.

Seto was wary, he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to SEE it but...

He pushed his hand through the translucent man, a startled sound escaping the priest. The bottles fell to the floor, luckily plastic they only rolled around on the floor.

Seto jerked his hand back, rubbing it with his other palm at the tingling sensations he felt.

"...Oh God..." Seto breathed.

The first sentence he'd said to the priest.

_"Satisfied?"_ Seth asked. _"You may not be able to 'touch' me....but you can FEEL it."_ As he spoke, a slow, steady, cat-got-the-canary grin was creasing his face.

Seto continued to stare, shaking his head and picking up the bottles of pills. He stood up, the bottles in hand as he turned to the open cabinet. The priest moved behind him, bringing his lips close to Seto's ear again. Seth remained still, watching the boy freeze.

_"Seto...You can't ignore it anymore."_ He said softly, warm breath brushing the boys ear.

The CEO fought down his breathing, keeping it even.

_"You're very handsome."_ Seth said quietly. Seto bit his lip, pushing back a blush. _"And precious.....like a diamond..."_

There was a still pause as the CEO grunted a bit, putting the bottles away. He let out a breath of air, looking back at the spirit, unsure of what to make of it all.

_"Don't worry."_ He said softly with a small smile. _"I'm not meant to harm you....I'm here to help."_  
"I don't need help."

The first sentence ever _exchanged_ between the two.  
_"Judging by all the medication you take,"_ Blue eyes, both pairs, turned to the medicine cabinet, then to the opposite set. _"You do."_

Seto growled.

_"You know what I mean."_ Seth told him, his tone soft.

".....I _can't_ believe this." Seto groaned, taking another look at Seth and leaving the bathroom. "I just...no."  
_"No?"_  
"No."  
_"No to the whole...spirit-being-the-other-half-of-your-soul thing or no to the part where you take all the medication because you have a problem?"_ Seth asked, looking rather confused on that topic as Seto shook his head, hands thrown up exasperatingly into the air.  
"Just no!"

_"Well, if you're going to __**whine**__ about it..."_ Seth scoffed, following the CEO out of the bathroom. Seto put the phone receiver to his ear, waiting for the ring.

"Dr. Mendel?" He asked. "Kaiba. I'll need an appointment as soon as possible....no, no, for me, not Mokuba......Well, in this case, I DO need a therapist......bad......pretty bad....."

He looked at Seth again.

The spirit rolled his eyes, tiring of this.

"REALLY bad." Seto groaned, leaning on the desk. "....Tomorrow at 4?....thank you...Goodnight." He hung up promptly, face in his hands as he sat on his bed.

"Okay." He held up a hand to the spirit, pinching the bridge of his nose with his other hand. "_I_ am going to bed....._you_ will _not_ be here when I wake up.....and if you are...." He paused, opening his eyes and looking over the man once more. He blushed a bit, turned his gaze and pulling the covers up. He quickly got into bed, pulled the covers onto his body and grumbled under his breath. "I am going to need a LOT more medication."

_"I'll prove to you I'm real."_ Seth said softly.

He was ignored again, the light went out, and Seto went to sleep.

The priest gripped the rod, casting his gaze on the sleeping boy. He was so stony, even in sleep. Stressed, tense, ready to wake up and repel any intruder that dared harm him.

Seth vanished.

---

It was cold in here. Seto could have sworn he had the covers over himself....At least he thought.

.....No...no there were covers....

So why was he so COLD?

The boy opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, the cracks on the walls, the stony white room, the Blue Eyes White Dragon covers instead of his plain blue ones, the giant statue of Mokuba in the corner...

Ah. He had an answer.

He wasn't in his room. He was apparently in the room of some obsessive stalker or fanatic lovesick girl...or Marik.

Simple.

.......Wait, what?

He looked around again....the room was either a tribute to him or the cold callous mockery of one of his opponents.

The white stone door was shut. And someone knocked on it.

"Invite me in."  
That damn priest!

"Did you bring me here?!" Seto yelled through the door. "Who are you? What's-"  
"I thought you didn't believe in magic?" Seth said, a hint of a sneer in his voice. "I thought it was all 'some kind of hocus-pocus mind trick'."  
"That's not funny, YOU'RE not funny, ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTIONS!" Seto finally yelled, fed up with the priest.  
"You have to invite me in." Seth instructed. "I may not come into your Soul Room otherwise."  
"What if you don't BELONG in here?" he growled.

"Well, then," The priest started.  
Seto was forced up, sitting up. He paled, feeling a sort of....force.

"You'll,"

A leg swung over the side of the bed.

"Come,"  
The other one joined it.

"To,"

He was forced onto his feet.

"Me."

He was pitched forward, rather uncomfortably, as he was pushed to the door, almost smashing his face into the granite.

"Seto," The priest purred. Seto ignored the goosebumps along his spine. He wasn't going to admit that the priest's voice turned him on. "Open the door. Either let me in or come out."

His hand flew to the doorknob, twisting and pulling it open, stepping back a bit.

There stood the priest, in all of his sensual, ancient glory, a darker, tinted limestone wall on the other side in the....hallway?

"What did you do to me?" Seto asked, angry, confused.....alright, and scared. Scared SHITLESS.

"A simple spell. That's all." Seth said softly. "I wasn't going to make you do any more against your will, my gem."

"Stop calling me that. It's annoying."  
"But it's true." Seth smirked a bit. "Something rare and desirable, taken and put through pressure and cutting and so much work....the end result is stunning." The blue eyes from the priest analyzed him carefully; examining the CEO with an intricate care Seto wasn't sure was very comfortable right now. "Less than what it used to be, and modeled, cold to the initial touch....but so much stronger than before, more desirable, more refined. The light it catches reflects all the more beautifully..."  
"I feel so moved." Seto scoffed. "Where am I?" He asked, trying to get back onto the topic of conversation.

"The depths of your mind." Seth said simply. "That's your Soul Room." He stepped aside, revealing a door with the Rod's eye on it. "This is mine."

"Fascinating. Now for something realistic-"  
"Thais is a real as it gets," The priest smirked a while saying this. Seto suddenly lost balance, tripping apparently by the same force as earlier, as the priest caught him in his tanned muscled arms. "_Seto_." He ended the sentence with his name, husked with a smirk.

The named fought down the shiver running up his spine.

"Oh, and I feel I should warn you," Seth said, a faux look of thought on his face. "That now that we've established a connection, a 'link' if you will, we can exchange things."  
"Things?" Seto asked, not liking where this was going. "Like what?"  
"Thoughts...words....._emotions_...."  
Seto paled.

"I can feel yours as you feel mine." He said softly, bringing the younger back onto his feet.

Seto returned to his stoic, disbelieving stare, but only out of necessity....

Necessity meaning if he still looked like he wanted to make the beast with two backs until his brain seeped out of his ears as senseless goo; he'd never hear the end of it.

"Seto, Seto, Seto..." The Priest tsk'ed him. "You can fight it all you want, but I can still feel it."

He tensed.

"Yes," He smirked. "And can _you_?"

Could he what?  
The question was soon answered as a wave of lust washed over him from....Seth, he supposed? His knees shook and he leaned against the wall for support, the swirling needy pressures building around his lower stomach and making his legs weak.

"What do I have to do to prove that I'm real, my gem?" Seth asked, leaning against the boy. "I think I know."

"Don't touch me." The corporate head growled, glaring Seth down weakly.

"Don't worry." The priest responded, smirking more as he backed up a bit. Seto blinked, confused by this.

But that soon faded when he felt his _own_ hand tracing slowly along his neck.

"I won't have to." The ancient one said simply, watching the boy's other hand ride up his pajama shirt. The CEO gasped, feeling his own touch against his skin.

"Don't fight it." He told the young Kaiba quietly. "The more you fight, the stronger I'll make it."

"Ass." The CEO strained, feeling his lower arm reach up and toy with a nipple. He bit his lip, straining against the sensations.

But.....it was just....

Seto had fought against physical pain, against mental torment, against emotional agony. He was made this way by all of the pain he endured and rose from; a Phoenix from the ashes, a....damn it, priest...a diamond cut from it's stone.

He'd never faced torment by pleasure before.

He lapsed for a second, a small ripple of need disrupting his resistance. He let out a short breathy sound, trying to resume his fight against Seth's magick.

"Too late." He whispered, eyes darkening as he watched Seto caress and fondle himself in such a manner. One hand darted lower, drumming fingers against Seto's upper inner thigh. The other hand continued to pinch and toy with his teat, sure of making it erect.

And Kaiba Seto caved.

His legs gave out and he slid to the floor. His head slowly lolled back, eyes closing as he gave in. He was aggravated, disappointed, but it was all swept away by the eroticism of his own two hands.

The one on his thigh went up, rubbing slowly and teasingly in the crevice that separated his thigh from his fifth appendage. His first hand switched sides, rubbing his other nub into his skin, causing it to harden and rise. His posture slumped as he moaned softly, quietly. His head rolled forward again, bent as his hips lifted towards his own teasing menstruations, so close but not enough....

Oh, it felt good. He did it again, trying to get some contact with the taunting digits near his groin. Seto licked his lips, trying to move, slowly, helplessly, for some sort of relief to the tension building inside.

"You're delectable." Seth chuckled, watching the boy pleasure himself. Seto let out another soft groan at the priests' voice, inwardly wishing, wanting the priest to be the one to-

His hand retreated, pulled back from their places and swung around behind his back, as if his wrists were bound together by rope. Seth kneeled down, resting on one knee as he leaned in and kissed his counterpart, his own hands resuming the jobs that Seto's had been forced to abandon. His lips were soft, full, and 'tasted' distinctly of Seth, or, rather, a certain 'taste' that would only ever register as 'Seth'. The CEO couldn't help but let go, the priest hands doing a better job than his own had. The tease was more sensual, more polished, and the sheer factor of them belonging to Seth just doubled it all.

"Do you want me?" Seth asked quietly, pulling away from the kiss. Seto nodded, fighting away his nagging inner voice that told him he was being weak.

"Do you believe me now?" Seth posed the second question.

"What is this, a trick?" Seto half-growled, half-moaned. "What do YOU think?"

"I think you need to answer me." Seth scolded him lightly, pressing into his thigh. "So close, Seto, yet _so_ _far_," Seto turned his head, his cheek resting against the limestone walls of the hallway.  
"Yes, alright? Does that make you happy?" he pushed himself to speak.

"Weelll," Seth smiled a bit. "Methinks, my gem, you're only saying it to feel _this_." He moved his hand, the palm cupping Seto's stiffened bulging front and rubbing it softly.

The CEO leaned his head back, eyelids squeezed together as he was touched and fondled. His bucked his hips, eager for more. Seth's hand felt so good, his fingers quickly yet sensuously flicking over his sac, mocking him but giving him, God he just couldn't fucking-

"I can make it better." Seth grinned, kissing Seto again.

---

The CEO woke up, heated, sweating.....and....good God, hard.

And the priest was hovering over him, one hand pinning Seto's arms over his head, the other well positioned over Seto's need. The priest chuckled bit, grinning in the dark.

"You're...." Seto started. "But...before-"  
_"If I focus enough, I can maintain some solidity. It takes a lot of energy, but I can." _Seth told him quietly, his voice a low husk. _"For example...I can do this."_

Seto let out a sudden, sharp gasp, leaning his head back into the pillow as he arched and pushed his hips up to the priests' hand. The pleasure had doubled almost, as Seth restarted his work.

_"In your Mind, everything you feel is stimulated mentally."_ Seth told him softly. _"In the real world, your pleasure is as much physical as it is mental....overall, a more enjoyable experience."_

"Just fucking do it." Seto managed to gasp before he was rubbed again. It wasn't that he'd never done this himself before....it was normal for a boy...but having Seth do it to him...brought the entirety of it all to a new level....and, oddly, he LIKED it.

The priest pulled his hand away, bringing it up and wagging a finger at Seto with a small smirk. _"Now, you leave those hands up there before I drag you back to the Soul Rooms and tease you 'till dawn."_ He sternly warned before removing his hand from Seto's wrists. Curious, the brunet obeyed, chest heaving softly from his tormentors touch.

He hissed quietly as he received a chill along his now bare thighs. The priest had pulled his pants down, along with whatever he was wearing underneath.

_"My, my."_ He said softly. _"Seto, you've yet to cease impressing me."_

"Priest..." Seto trailed off in a growl.

_"Seth."_ The exotic sex thing told him. _"Call me Seth. Besides, I only say so because I'm not sure what to do first." _He put a finger to his chin. _"Do I caress your member, do I tease your tip...or do I just swallow?"_

Seto groaned at the last one. His mind wandered off, the look in Seth's eyes, the feel of his throat around his need.

_"Maybe yes, maybe no.....maybe I should take you here and now..."_

The pleasure pool ebbed a bit, clearing the CEO's head.

.....Oh God, what was he doing?  
Here he was, laying naked on his own bed, hands over his head _of his own will because some nutjob in a dress told him to_...the same nutjob who told him he was 'chosen' for some gaudy Millennium Rod- ha, ha, he got the joke now -and whatnot.

How the fuck did THIS happen?

"Get off," Seto tried, pulling his arms down and pushing himself upright-

Only to fall back down as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of a certain priests' mouth.

His vision unfocused, his arms felt flimsy, actually, his whole body felt tingly and shocked with the feeling and he just didn't fucking care, he just WANTED it.

That whole 'focusing-to-maintain-a-solid-form' thing could come in handy.

A long, harsh suck broke down his train of thought as he gasped again, fighting the hand holding his hips down.

"Harder." Seto said deftly, the word was short, grunted and cut off by a low sound in his throat, his entire body consumed with pleasure.

He swallowed an undignified whine as he priest pulled away.  
_"Shirt off."_ He said quietly. _"Now. Before I remember my little threat." _Seto bit his lip, quietly doing as told despite himself. He pulled it up and over his head, pulling his arms out of the sleeves. Seth took the shirt himself, tossing it to the floor next to his pants.

_"Lay down, arms over your head,"_ He said softly, pressing Seto back down. The priest smiled as the CEOs arms went back up. _"And just enjoy yourself."_

That wouldn't be too hard.

_"Lube?"_ The priest asked softly. Seto shook his head._ "Lotion, then?"_ The businessman nodded.  
"Bathroom." He said quietly, jerking his head in that direction. The priest got up, quickly and entered the attached lavatory. Seto's mind wandered again, to the ridiculousness of it all. How ludicrous it all felt to be so...Submissive.

Still....

He'd...um....let the priest prove himself true first.

_"Got it."_ The older said, returning as he coated his fingers in the bottle.

"Hurry up." Seto said quietly. Seth made a disdainful sound, mocking him quietly as he straddled the boys' hips again.  
_"Patience, my gem, patience."_

"Stop calling me that. It's getting old fast." Seto growled, an uncomfortable look on his face when a finger went up his rectum. "GOD, that's weird."

_"Just relax."_ Seth said softly, angling his finger now and then before adding a second. He scissored the younger, earning a gasp and a small twist of the CEO's hips. _"I said relax."_  
"How can I?" Seto grunted. "I have- nygh -two fingers up my ass."

_"Give it time."_ Seth purred, adding a third and stretching him more. A discomforted noise sounded from the businessman beneath him and Seth angled his fingers, brushing a small bump with a small grin.

His vision went white, mouth dropping into a soundless gasp as his fingers gripped the pillow sheets above his head. He grit his teeth together, sucking air through them, chest heaving.

_"Good?"_ Seth chuckled, brushing it again. Seto responded with a full-bodied squirm from the CEO. _"Good."_ Seth answered himself verbally. He stretched the boy once or twice more, and then removed them, returning to the bottle of lotion.

"Wait, you're still-" Seto was interrupted by a single finger, Seth smirking as he did this.

The priest snapped simply, his own robes and adornments vanishing. All that remained were his gold bands.

_"I'm not simple,"_ Seth said, watching the boy turn his head away from Seth's naked form. He chuckled. _"__**Seto**__."_ Another groan. Why did the damn priest always have to sound so....sexy? That worked.

Seto took this time to cool down, his own member throbbing painfully. The priest, with lotion in one hand, set the bottle down with his other, the first one taking his own length and slicking it up. Seth groaned a bit, visibly fighting himself down as he leaned down again and kissed Seto softly.

His heart jumped, skipped a beat, as the priest kissed him, softly, as if he were a lover.

The priest pulled away, smiling and smirking at the same time.

_"But you ARE my lover."_ Seth told him softly, having read his thoughts, his voice husky and low and sending another sliver of pleasure up the youngers' spine. _"Only for tonight, perhaps longer, perhaps eternity...however long you'll want it, you are."_

An eternity of this didn't sound too bad actually.....

_"Relax, get ready."_ The Egyptian told him softly, pulling his hand away and wiping it on the bed sheets.  
"You're cleaning that up." Seto said deftly, licking his lips afterwards in anticipation.

_"We'll see."_ The other simply shrugged, spreading the boys' legs. Kaiba kit his lip again, looking at Seth with uncertainty-oh...GOD.

_"Don't gawk."_ Seth chuckled a bit, positioning himself. The gawking one gave an indignant snort before turning his gaze. _"I'm going slowly, alright?"_ He warned softly before slowly pushing his way in.

Kaiba winced, struggling against Seth as the priest stopped a bit.

_"Just relax."_  
"Get it out." He tried to command the other, but he didn't seem to be listening. "It hurts, damnit." This was his plan, he knew it. Trick him with pleasure and just make it more painful.

_"Don't be negative."_ Seth said softly, using one hand to still the boys' hips, the other to hold himself up. His tan face deceived his intentions, obviously loving the feeling of being inside the other. _"Give it time." _  
"Fuck off." Seto swore.

_"Just wait."_ The priests' voice was soft as he kept still, waiting for Kaiba to adjust. He forced a neutral expression as he spoke again. _"Relax, and it won't hurt. Have I lied to you yet?"_

"I've no clue." The CEO retorted but did so anyway, finding the Egyptians words to be true despite himself.

_"Better?"_ He asked, pushing in a bit more.

"Get it out anyway." The younger argued.

_"Just trust me."_ The spirit said softly. Seto looked at him again and dropped his head back on the pillow, wincing a bit as he gave a small quick nod. Seth pulled out a bit, and pushed back in, another small bout of sensation hitting him. He licked his lips, keeping slow and pausing to make sure the boy didn't get anxious again. He gave a satisfied sigh as he felt a familiar hit inside the younger, relieved when the boy squirmed again, in pleasure this time.

_"I know you liked that."_ Seth grunted to say, the tightening muscles around the spot sending the sweetest sensations through him.

Kaiba's mouth was open again, panting quietly now. His throat forced out a sound, the beginning of a word, but the shock kept him from forming words.  
_"Again?"_ Seth guessed.

Seto nodded.  
_"If that's what you want."_ He purred, pulling out and pushing back in, faster now. The boy beneath him arched a bit, a small gasp of bliss escaping his lips. Seth grinned, repeating the action faster now, relishing his own pleasure as he did so.

The boy moved his body to suit the action, hips moving as much as they could, despite the hand, fingers twisting his pillowcase as the coil of pleasure in his stomach tightened and wound faster and stronger.

_"Oh, but we're not finished."_ Seth husked, moving his hand from Seto's hip to his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. A strangled sound cane from the one beneath the priest, body twisting a bit to get more of the touch and more of the thing inside him. His hips gyrated, body needing more. Seto could feel the coil ready to snap and let go as Seth pushed and pulled and hit and slipped away.

_"By Ra..."_ Seth groaned, speeding up again more for himself than Seto. A thumb slid delicately over the CEO's tip, sending a rather sharp bolt of pleasure through the younger. He let out a soft soundless gasp as he felt himself let go, an orgasm sending his whole body into a moving, oversexed machine. He bucked himself against Seth's member, riding the other through his own ecstasy. The priest groaned at this, Seto's actions triggering his own climax as well. Seto moaned softly, his body going limp from his own release and that of the ancient one, a warm lazy feeling taking over for the moment. Seth removed himself from the CEO, moving himself to lie next to the boy on the bed. He let his energy regenerate as the corporate head's body regulated itself.

After a few minutes, the spirit already feeling recharged, the CEO, eyes closed, raised his eyebrows a bit.

"......Huh."

That was really all he could say.  
_"Is that your version of 'wow'?"_ Seth asked with a small smirk, moving to lie on his side.

"Shut up." Seto scoffed half-heartedly as the priest propped his head up with his hand, his elbow resting on his own pillow.

Kaiba hated to admit it, but it felt nice to have another body, one like Seth's, next to him.

_"Again?"_ The spirit asked with a grin.  
"You have the energy?" Seto asked, slightly astounded. They just ended.  
_"Oh, so do you. You just don't know it yet."_ The priest chuckled, slipping a hand over the others chest. The boy shivered softly, feeling that familiar excitement again. _"So."_ Seth smiled a bit, looking at the boy he held so dear. _"What do you believe now?"_

"...Okay." he said softly, sitting up on his elbows. The blankets slipped down but only a touch. "So you're a three-thousand year-old Ancient Egyptian spirit possessing a gaudy gold wand that looks like it should belong to Sailor Moons arch nemesis, the other half of myself AND capable of magic as if you just popped out of a Harry Potter novel.....in a dress."

_"Yes."_ Seth said simply. _"And for future reference, it's a ceremonial robe."_

"Fascinating." Seto scoffed.

Another pregnant pause.

"So....what?" The boy asked softly. It was obvious Kaiba was still... not uncertain, but distrustful...and a bit nervous. "What does that...do? What....what does this mean?"_  
"You DO understand everything you said, albeit mocking, was true, right?"_ The priest asked. The younger shrugged.  
"More or less." But by his voice, Seth knew he did.

_"I won't hurt you."_ He told him softly. _"I never would."_ He leaned over, fingers running up the boys' neck, gripping his chin softly. The priest smiled. _"You're my gem."_

"Shut up." Seto grumbled, but the priest kissed him softly. The CEO found himself lowered back down onto the mattress, warm hands running over his torso. He winced a bit, a pleasurable shiver curling up his spine.

_"You are."_ Seth smiled, planting a kiss on the boys' eyelid. "_A_ _diamond, a sapphire, __**my**__**gem**_."

"You're not going to make some dumb analogy about making me shine, are you?" he asked lazily, letting the priest do as he willed.

_"Why refine what is already so precious?"_ Seth whispered softly.

Seto left the conversation with that, finding no more need, or desire, to speak as hands roamed over his body.

----

Obviously, I skimmed over the lemon and a few important details, but its 1:38 in the morning and I have a state assessment today in Music. (NYSSMA). I'm no good with smut, I can never get it done right.

I hope I don't get banned for this.

I own nothing.


End file.
